


The Boy Who Didnt grow up

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this land one must be careful what one wishes for. For they just might regret it.</p><p>He wanted to never grow up.<br/>His wish granted, will he be happy or find only pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Didnt grow up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but my own original ideas. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners. I'm just writing what comes to me and to change things up. I love to see our boys in different realities.

Peter! Peter, wait up!"

The little blond sighed. Why they insisted on calling him Peter, he could never understand. At first he hadn't really minded. Being called by a different name had been fun, it was like being a spy. But after a few hundred years, it had worn thin and every time he heard it, he wanted to scream. It had been three hundred years since he had last heard his real name spoken. He longed to hear it again.

The book called Peter sped up in his race for freedom. He had tried many times to escape but they would never let him. He had never thought that they would turn out to be like this. Like soul sucking demons. No, not like. They were soul sucking demons. The Lost Boys, such a fitting name for them.

A light tinkling sounded close by. He honed in on it. Following it to the safety he knew it represented. Ducking into a tree, the bark of the trunk closing behind him, he took a few deep breaths. He stilled as he heard the sound of childish voices and laughter. They were close, so close. Tears formed in fear filled, hazel eyes. Terror stole his breath away as he heard them search around the tree he his inside. The little tinkling fairy huddled close to his side. Seconds ticked by, becoming minutes then turning into hours.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

The boy known as Peter and his little fairy friend, ran through the trees. They had long ago made friends with inhabitants of Never Forest and now their friends helped them to escape. Never Forest was a magical place, no animal or tree left untouched by the magic. Many had tried to claim it but none had ever succeeded. Never Forest was beautiful but deadly. Those who meant harm to those inside, were destroyed by the trees before they could enter. Unfortunately, The Lost Boys had found a way around this. They could make their way into the forest but only so far. In the end, the forest could overpower even them.

Once inside the deepest part of the forest, the two halted. Their bodies and minds were tired and they had been running on nothing but the need to survive. They moved to the tiny lake that appeared magically before them. Never Forest always took care of those deemed its friends. The blond who hated to be called Peter and the fairy dived into the soothing water. The lake's water lapped at their wounds, healing away the signs of torture.

The Lost Boys hadn't liked that he wanted to leave and move on. He had been with them for three hundred years. The first fifty were spent under the leadership of Takato, a bright young boy with blond hair and green eyes. One day Takato had disappeared and Peter had found himself named the new leader. At first Akihito had been honored. It had been fun. Often he would lead them in pranks against those unfortunate enough to have become adults. His favourite target being a pirate he called Hook.

For one hundred years, he had happily led the mischievous bunch. The next hundred found him becoming board and not wanting to do much. The only thing to capture his interest, his favourite pirate, Captain Hook. For the last fifty years even that had waned. He still pestered the man and his crew but more often then not, he would just watch them. No pranks, no teasing. Just longing. When he found himself crying himself to sleep, he knew it was time to leave The Lost Boys.

After his announcement to leave, he had found himself chained in tower of terror. He'd been beaten, burned and all manor of other things. That was when he had learned the truth behind Takato's disappearance. When his little fairy friend had been tossed in next to him, bruised and bloody, he formed his plan to escape.

Peter climbed from the lake to lay upon the soft grass that grew along its edge. The little fairy curled up to his side. Both drifted off into a much needed sleep as large leaves fell over them. Keeping them warm.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Five boys sat beneath a a cherry blossom tree. There laughter fill the small garden and trickled into the house where their mothers watched them. One boy, the eldest at the age of ten, jumped up. He raised his little wooden sword.

"One day I am going to be the most feared pirate of Never Land's seven seas!" He crowed.

The second eldest, a boy of nine and a half with glasses, set aside his book and stared at the older boy. "Is that what you really want to do Ryuichi?"

The elder grinned. "Yes."

The boy with the glasses sighed. "So be it. Then I shall be your first mate."

"Faithful as always, Kei."

"What about me? I'm faithful too!" Cried the third eldest boy, only just nine. He was a giant of a child, towering over the two older boys.

Ryuichi smiled and hugged the giant blond boy.

"I know you are Kazumi. I will keep you at my side always. You will be my quartermaster."

"Ryuichi, a quartermaster is voted in by the crew."

"Not on my ship." A dark smirk appeared on Ryuichi's face.

Shaking his head, Kei turned to his younger brother. Kei's brother was a cute boy of six with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. "What about you Kou? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

The boy grinned. "A magical fairy!"

The others laughed. The youngest of the five boys, just a lad of one, toddled up to the eldest. Wrapping his tiny arms around Ryuichi's legs. Smiling, Ryuichi reached down and ruffled the tiny blond's hair.

"What about you…, what would you like to be when you grow up?"

The tiny blond tilted his his head to the side. " Why grow up? Be little always."

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Peter's eyes shot open. He sat up, pressing a hand to his pounding heart. He had forgotten that day. Just as he had forgotten the faces of his friends and their names. Like he had forgotten his own name. Even in his dream, he could not recall it.

Peter shifted, looking down at the till sleeping fairy. Kou. The fairy's name was Kou. When had been the last time he had called him by name. A little tinkle sounded as Kou stirred awake. Sitting up, the tiny creature stretched and gave a great yawn that stretched his jaw wide. Peter laughed at the sight.

"Morning Kou."

The fairy froze, starring up at the blond. Shock written all over his face. Tears formed in deep brown eyes.

"You remember!"

Suddenly Kou was the same size as Peter. That was something he had never seen his fiend do before. Kou wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I was so afraid to hope. Those Lost Boys held such sway over you."

The forest floor shifted beneath them. Turning, they saw a small path open up. Tinkling sounded and Peter found himself dressed in a fine pair of leather leggings and soft moccasins. Kou returned to his normal small size and settled onto Akihito's shoulder. Together they set down the path.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

The path led to them to the shoreline of the Great Ocean. In Never Land there were seven oceans, one of them was four times the size of the others combined. That was the Great Ocean.

Peter removed his moccasins and allowed his feet to sink into the soft blue sand. He titled his head back and let the sunshine down on him. It felt so goof. The sun dearly ever shone in The Land of The Lost Boys. He stayed like that for a long time.

He was startled out of his sun induced trance by a loud bang and water splashing. He looked around for the source of the noise. He found it out on the water. Nearly twenty miles from the shore was a large ship. Akihito didn't need a better view to know that the ship was made of the most beautiful oak. That it was a carved masterpiece. Even from here, he could see the famous ref sails.

Sion. The most feared pirate ship in all of Never Land. Akihito grinned is the other ship was sent to the depths of the sea by Sion's cannons. He grinned as Sion sailed away from the latest wreckage it had caused. It was time to pay favourite pirate a visit.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

The one known as Captain Hook smiled as he took in the sight of his first mate and quartermaster. The two men were covered head to toe in green paint. It seemed that his favourite mischievous brat had paid them a visit. Still smiling, he grabbed up his best sword, hat and coat. Properly dressed, Hook made his way to the deck where a young boy was still causing mischief. No, not a boy. The small blond who looked no older than ten was well into his three hundreds.

"Hello my little cutie."

The blond spun around, can of green paint still in his hands. The blond's eyes narrowed. "Hook."

Hook sighed. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"What else should I call you?"

"How about my given name. Ryuichi?"

"Ryu…ich-"

The blond's eyes rolled into the back of his head then he was collapsing into Ryuichi's arms. Ryuichi pulled the tiny blond close to his chest. Tears wetted the blond hair as he stroked a soft cheek.

"Oh my precious Akihito."

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Hazel eyes blinked open. A whimper left a dry throat as memories flooded in. Strong arms pulled him close and he felt himself being rocked back and forth, soothingly. Kisses were pressed to the top of his head.

He remembered following the strange sounds into the dark mist all those years ago. He remembered the curse that had been placed on him. When he was not but ten years old, he had wished to never grow up. When he had tumbled into the witches home by accident while fleeing the cannibals, she had cursed him. His wish to never grow up was granted in the cruelest of ways. The witch handed him over to The Most Boys. From there, they had eaten away his memories, renamed him. Made him forget everything that was important.

He pulled away from those strong arms to look into the golden eyes of the one he had longed for all these years. He pressed his lips to Ryuichi's. Ryuichi pulled him in close and deepened the kiss. When Ryuichi finally pulled, he was panting for breath.

"I've waited for three hundred years for this day, Akihito."

"Akihito?"

"Hmm. It is your name my sweet, sweet boy."

Akihito stared up at Ryuichi, a cheeky smile on his face. "Well you'll have to wait a little longer, Mr. Captain Hook!" Laughing, Akihito sprang from Ryuichi's arms. "Catch me if you can!" He ran, laughing from the captain's quarters.

Chuckling at Akihito's mischievousness, Ryuichi followed after Akihito. He found him standing before the main mast, sword in hand.

"Come on you vile pirate! Draw your sword!"

"I don't need a sword Akihito."

Ryuichi pushed aside Akihito's sword and yanked him close. The kiss he planted on Akihito was all consuming. He pulled back and threw Akihito over his shoulder. When he reached his quarters, he tossed a giggling Akihito down onto the bed. Akihito tried to scramble from the bed but Ryuichi held him pinned in place. Ryuichi made quick work of Akihito's pants, hitting at the skin he exposed. Not to be outdone, Akihito began to tear at Ryuichi's clothing. What he exposed, had him drooling like an idiot. Piracy had served the older man well.

A growl left Ryuichi and Akihito found himself shoved down onto the bed. Their loving was rough and animalistic. Both leaving their marks on the other.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Akihito laid panting in Ryuichi's arms. He snuggled in his love's arms. He started to giggle. Ryuichi turned to face him, a frown on his face.

"What could be so funny, Akihito? "

"You said you didn't need a sword and I can see why." Akihito's hand slid down to cup Ryuichi's cock. "What need do you have of a sword when you have this? Its a sword all in its own right."

Smiling at Akihito's antics, he pulled the younger man close. Akihito no longer looked like a kid but the man he was. The witch's spell broken when he finally remembered his own name.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Akihito smiled as he watched the smoke billowing high into the air. It had taken six months but they had finally destroyed The Land of the Lost Boys. Ryuichi's arms wrapped around him and together, they watched the last of The Lost Boys return to the hell they had crawled out of. He felt hands roam over his stomach and he placed his own over Ryuichi's. Smiling, he pressed a kids to his husband's cheek. No longer did he have to fear The Lost Boys coming for him. Or his child.

Yes, soon he and Ryuichi would be welcoming their very own child into the world of Never Land. Their son would be the first of many that they would have.

* * *

~The End~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This tail was based upon Peter Pan.


End file.
